HELP
by The-Dauntless-Tribute-Wizard
Summary: Hermione or Mya is beaten by her abusive father. Severus and Remus try to help but will she except it?
1. Flashback Beating

Hermione woke up that morning groaning. She was in a lot of pain from last night. Hermione Granger or her real name Mya looked toward her sleeping 9 month old little girl Sammy. She slowly got up and put the Glamour charm on herself. Se walked down the stairs to find her mother making breakfast. "Mya, dear, has Sam awoken yet? I have her milk ready so you can feed her" Emma Granger told her daughter. "Thanks Emma" Mya told her mum. Mya never called Emma mum since she was first beaten 3 years ago. She quietly and quickly ran up the stairs. She made sure that she didn't wake her father, Justin. Hermione was only a child of 16, but had witnessed things that no child should have to. Mya was beaten and raped. She went through a war and back. Mya was a survivor, a war hero, a daughter, and a mother. _~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~"Daddy your home" said a 13 year old Mya. She was always a bubbly child. Mya was adopted and she knew it. She looked nothing like her family. Her looks were long sleek blond hair that changed colors. Her eyes were a dark black and her features were soft. Mya went over to her father and spread her arms waiting for a hug. She looked into her fathers eyes and smiled. What she got was nothing like what she expected. Her father swung back and knocked her off her feet. She looked up she was hurt and she didn't know why her daddy was doing it. She got up and huffed at him. "You brat don't huff at me" Justin yelled and smacked her again. Emma walked in and shut the curtains closed she knew if she interfered that Mya would be beaten harder. Mya bit her lip until she bled. She got a drop of blood on the carpet and it sent her father over the edge. He pushed her to the ground and took of his belt and beat her over the back with it. Emma carried Mya to her bed. When she woke that morning she was covered in bruises and gashes. She cried into a pillow on her bed. ~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~_"Mya an owl arrived this morning for you. I hid it from Justin" Em told Mya.

"Em why do you call me Mya when my name is Hermione. If father heard you calling me Mya he would beat us both and maybe Samantha too! I don't want you two to be beat on top of me"

"Mya, I call you Mya because that is the name your parents gave to you. I don't care if Justin likes it or not you have a name already. Your name is Mya Eve Granger. That is your name I respect your parents name choice. I believe that when and if they come back to get you, you will need to know your name is not Hermione Jean Granger it is Mya Eve Granger. I love you and Sammy and I will never let Justin lay a hand on her. You understand that if I interfered the first time he would have beaten you harder right?"

"Yea ok" was all Mya replied before grabbing the milk, letter, and toast and taking off to her room. She sat on her bed watching her daughters chest rise and fall. She sighed soon she would be leaving her baby her while she left to the wizarding world. After this year everything would change. She could take the Glamour Charm off and she would once again look like Mya Eve and not Hermione Jean. She picked up her Hogwarts letter and opened it. It said the same thing except at the bottom it told her she was head girl. Great another thing to be stressed out about. First I have to take every NEWT class there is. Second I have to come back here for Christmas. Third I have to leave my only flesh relative I know about. Fourth for all I know I could be pregnant. Fifth I have to deal with the Weasley's and Harry and Remus and Sirius. Now sixth I'm the stupid head girl of Hogwarts Mya thought. "Mya why put your self through this" Emma asked. Since Emma was a highly skilled Oclumens and Ligilimens. Mya blew of her question and patted her bed. She took out her wand and packed her things.

"Em when I turn 17 I promise to get you, me, and Sammy out of here" Mya said. Emma nodded. "You better get a move on before Justin wakes" Emma said. She nodded and left.

**A.N. I need a beta. If your interested please tell me. I'm going to try to post more than 1 chapter a week. The more reviews I get the fast I upload. BTW My name is Josie or that's what my friends call me. I love to write I have a couple of other stories out there right now I have-Not Only A Weasley, Severus and his little girl, and last but not least Ashley Snape at Hogwarts. I love you guys and if your post really helps me or you're my first reviewer you will be posted in my next story.**


	2. Diagon and Home

Mya walked through the gate. She went down to Flourish and Blotts to get her school books. After 'Mione was finished she went to Floresques ice-cream bar and got a chocolate chip with strawberry rocky road peanut butter pandemonium birthday cake vanilla ice-cream. She had a deep dark secret but she was to perfect for anyone to know. No one, including Harry and Ron, knew. Hermione was happy when she was alone, like now. She could be herself. Right now she was wearing her black skinny jeans, black _My Chemical Romance T-shirt, and navy blue converse with her black hair and blue tips straightened to the middle of her back. Mya finished her ice-cream and started back home. Once home the aura in the house told her she was in BIG trouble. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER where the hell were you" Justin screamed. Hermione shrunk back in an attempt to get out but before she managed Justin grabbed her arm. "Me, daddy? I-I was g-get-getting my ummm supplies f-or umm school" she said not looking into her fathers eyes. "Wrong answer princess" he said sneering out princess. _

_Justin swung his fist back and collided with her stomach super fast. Mya flew back and hit the hall. She started to cry. He walked over to her and smacked her across the face. He then proceeded to knock the living shit out of her. One more swing had Mya in a fetal position crying as Justin repeatedly kicked her in the ribs, stomach, and nose. Finally, she heard her nose break and Justin backed off. It was than that Mya realized she had a power no one else had and it was…..__

_Sorry this chapters so short guys. And sorry about the cliff hanger I'll post more tomorrow. I love my fans and thank-you for reading my story. Leaving reviews of any sort I really don't care. I need a Beta or else they can delete the story so if anyone Beta's please tell me. I love you all. LOVE JOSIE._


	3. Save yourself and the Weasleys

Her power was the power to heal, quicker than others but still, not quickly enough. She winced as her father kept hitting her but she swore to keep her baby safe no matter what. She knew she was going back to school today and that people would be there soon to help get her out of the house. She was going to take Sammy with her if she had to sneak her baby.

"Now Hermione, hunny, go upstairs and get ready for your FREAKS to get here." Her father yelled as she tried to stand up clutching her side. Emma followed her upstairs as she nodded and made her way to her bedroom. She looked at Emma and at Sam.

"I won't leave her Em, I refuse to leave my baby. It's time for us to get out of here, you too. Em do me a favor. You're a witch, I know you are, take the knight bus and go to the Weasley's house. Tell them that 'Mione sent you, please. Em" she begged with her eyes as the other witch nodded. Mya hugged her tightly and then quickly set to packing. She put all her school things into her trunk as usual.

This time though, she continued packing all her things into suitcases and having Emma shrink them and put them all into Myas pockets, finally she put a notice me not charm on Sammy and looked around her bare room.

"Your turn" Mya said to Emma and walked into Em's room to help her pack all her things.

"As soon as I'm gone Emma, go" she said her eyes flashing dangerously. Emma only nodded knowing it was time for them all to go. A knock downstairs pulled the two women from their conversation and Hermione smiled at Remus.

"I'm already to go Daddy, Mum" she said with a smile to the two of them making sure she didn't meet her father's eyes but met Emma's.

"Goodbye darling see you soon" Her father said with a smile and Emma said knowing that hers was true. Hermione smiled and waved and then turned to Remus, "We can't apparate today; we have to take the Knight bus." Remus nodded. Mya sent a small message to Emma "We'll wait"

Mya and Remus walked away from the house and stood waiting for the bus as Emma walked up. Mya took the charm off of Sam. "The bus needs to get here now before he realizes" Emma said bouncing nervously. Mya only nodded looking back worriedly. As the bus pulled up Mya's father ran out of the hosue screaming.

"Weasley house hold STEP ON IT" Mya yelled as the bus took off. She held her child close to her and leaned against Emma.

"We're safe, we're finally safe and rid of him and we're never going back" Mya said as she started to cry. Remus looked at the scene confused. No one new about Hermione/Mya's life.

"Mione what was that?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'm Mya, not Hermione. My 'father' is an abusive prick who raped me when I was young and I had my little baby, Sammy. This is my 'mother' who loves me very much and we had to get away from him" Mya said matter of factly as she stood up as the bus pulled up in front of the Weasley's house.

"Come on Remus, they're waiting for us" Hermione said with a smile as she basically flew off the bus and into the arms of the waiting Mrs. Weasley. Emma followed holding Sammy and then Remus after he paid the bus fee.

"Who's this Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley asked the girl who stood in her arms.

"This is my mother, Emma and my daughter, Sammy" Hermione said with a bright smile as she took her baby from her mums arms.


End file.
